1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to the field of information processing, and more particularly, to the field of managing interrupts in information processing systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Many personal computer and other information processing systems manage interrupts according to Intel® Corporation's Advanced Programmable Interrupt Controller (“APIC”) architecture or an interrupt architecture based on the APIC architecture. One or more processors in such a system may include a local APIC, and the system may include one or more input/output (“I/O”) APICs.